


We Should Do This Again Sometime

by BreakingFree01



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Deepthroating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakingFree01/pseuds/BreakingFree01
Summary: Jongin had come to the conclusion that he had feelings for his best friend, however, it looked like his best friend had certain feelings for a specific part of his body, and he wasn't afraid to show it.





	We Should Do This Again Sometime

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Welcome back to another Kinktober fic. This one ended being longer than a drabble so I hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> Any feedback would be appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you.

Jongin was confused.

To be completely honest, that word was not beginning to cover the mess that was his head and his chest. It was like his body was divided about what he should and should not do. His head couldn’t even begin to process what he felt when a certain somebody was near. It was weird.

They knew each other for a long time now, they had been best friends for as long as he could remember, and they had gone through different stages in life together. Going to the same college, renting an apartment together because it was cheaper. But, with every day that went by, Jongin felt even more uncomfortable in his own skin. It was time for him to admit that maybe he wanted something more than being just friends.

The apartment door busted open, doing the peculiar noise they both had gotten used to by now. Kyungsoo walking inside after a long day and by the looks of it an even longer night. He didn’t notice Jongin at first, leaving his jacket by the entrance, kicking his shoes off and running a hand through his black hair, ditching the living room, Kyungsoo headed straight to the kitchen. He was always hungry when getting home after being out until late.

Jongin knew where he had been and what he had been doing, it didn’t take a genius to notice, just by looking at his weird walk and half-opened eyes he could tell. He wanted to say or do something about it, not that he could without exposing his already obvious feelings, but it bothered him. It bothered him a lot.

Kyungsoo came out of the kitchen a while later, with a recently made sandwich in his hands, biting on it when he finally noticed Jongin sitting in the living room. He dragged his feet towards him, sitting next to him on the couch in front of the big TV screen. Kyungsoo smiled, messing up Jongin’s brushed back hair before turning on the TV. He looked very relaxed, to say the least, Jongin could smell a combination of sweat, alcohol and men’s cologne.

Kyungsoo wasn’t the type to wear cologne at all.

Jongin took a deep breath, trying to keep his violent feelings under control, as he always did, that was the only way they could co-exist inside that small apartment without him spontaneously combusting. He suddenly felt how Kyungsoo leaned his head on his shoulder, still eating and completely focused on whatever was on TV. Jongin looked at him, his heart racing inside his chest, the blood rushing to his face making it warm and more than likely red. Being next to Kyungsoo always affected him.

If he noticed he didn’t say a word.

They stayed like this for a while before Kyungsoo finally finished his sandwich and readjusted his position, now resting his head on Jongin’s lap. It was a horrible idea, considering Jongin’s growing need inside his pajama pants. Something that would always happen when they were this close. He had to move before his best friend noticed. Suddenly a small hand landed on his tight, the touch almost burning his skin through the material of his clothes. That hand made its way up getting dangerously near to Jongin’s crotch, stopping before he could touch him.

Kyungsoo turned and look at Jongin straight in the eye.

“What’s wrong Jonginnie? Are you uncomfortable?” He traced circles around Jongin’s erection, feeling him tense up under his touch. “Do you need help?” Kyungsoo sat up on the couch, getting so close to Jongin that their lips were brushing against each other, their warm breaths mixing.

“You’re drunk right?” Jongin’s eyes traveled to Kyungsoo’s in appearance soft lips, he couldn’t hide his desire, not while being this close, not while having Kyungsoo almost over him.

“Maybe a little, but…,” Kyungsoo’s hand encased Jongin’s member through the clothes, gaining a gasp from his friend. He pushed him back with his free hand until he was laying down on the couch’s reduced space. Kyungsoo was shorter than Jongin, however, he managed to look so big above him. His nose traveling from under Jongin’s ear, going down to his neck, inhaling his scent. “Do you mind if I take this off?” His small fingers dragged Jongin’s pants, revealing beautiful tanned skin on the process, loving every second. Jongin let out a tortured moan and one of his hands flew to his mouth, trying to avoid any other sound to escape.

“Don’t hold back Jonginnie,” A corner of Kyungsoo’s lips twitched up in a tempting smirk, sliding down until Jongin’s cock was rising proudly in front of his face.

“W-what are you doing?” Jongin could barely fill his lungs with air, feeling nervous and incredibly turned on at this point.

“What does it look like?” Kyungsoo eyed him one last time before taking him into his warm mouth, sucking and licking until Jongin had no control of the sounds that were coming out of his lips. Kyungsoo hollowed his cheeks making Jongin arch his back slightly, his head was dizzy, and his heart was doing a marathon inside his chest. Jongin’s fingers ran through Kyungsoo’s hair, his hips moving to meet with his mouth.

It was paradise.

Jongin was totally engulfed in wet heat, this was hands down the best blowjob he had received in his entire life and it was given by his best friend. Not only that, he was already losing his mind and Kyungsoo was barely getting started. He swirled his tongue around the tip, making Jongin shake violently under him. The room filling with suction and slurping noises along with Jongin’s moans and shaky breaths.

“_Ahh_, Soo,” His voice sounded very needy, even to him. Kyungsoo reached out to him, pushing him down on the couch and keeping him still as he went as deep as he could take him. Jongin felt like his brain was about to explode and his heart was long gone. He was going crazy, he had to be. The amount of pleasure he was experiencing could not be normal.

He was so close to exploding.

“_Oh, Soo Please,_” He wasn’t completely sure Kyungsoo could understand him, but it seemed like he did because he fastened the pace, swollen lips running smoothly up and down his erect member. With his free hand, Kyungsoo also massaged his dick, applying some pressure and bringing Jongin completely over the edge. He shook violently as shots of warm semen sprinted out of him.

Jongin felt like he died for a second, wave after wave of pure pleasure running down his body, arching his back and fingers gripping Kyungsoo’s hair. Kyungsoo finally made eye contact with Jongin again, swallowing every single drop until there was nothing left to swallow and releasing Jongin’s dick with a pop sound as the thing just fell flat against Jongin’s stomach. Jongin tried to find some air to breathe but his lungs were no longer working.

Maybe he was really dead.

Kyungsoo smiled, crawling back up and kissing his lips softly. Their eyes colliding and so full of words none of them were saying.

“We should do this again sometime.”

***

Jongin opened his eyes, the ceiling of his bedroom greeting him, he felt weird and incredibly satisfied. A sigh escaping his lips. He didn’t remember ever going back into his room. Was he really outside to begin with?

Was all that a fucking dream?

He couldn’t believe it had all been a damn dream, the images of what he thought happened now flooding his head, messing with his sanity. If he thought about it well the only rational reason was that it was a dream, never in this life would Kyungsoo ever do that to him. It was simply not possible.

He sat up in his bed, looking around and not noticing anything weird, scratching his head he had to admit he wasn’t the type to have this kind of dreams, however, the dry period he was going through maybe was starting to affect him. Jongin went to his bathroom, brushing his teeth and taking a shower before heading out to the kitchen. The main lead of his dream was there, making breakfast like any other day. Like nothing happened.

It was really all just a damn dream.

“Morning Nini,” He greeted putting a plate with food in front of his friend. Kyungsoo was acting just normal, no signs of the nervous feeling Jongin was now experiencing. “What do you want to drink? I have orange juice and… _milk_.”

The way he said that made a shiver run down Jongin’s spine.

“I— I’ll take the orange juice,” Jongin replied. “You know what? I’ll take the milk today.”

“Oh good, with chocolate or… _white_?” Jongin wasn’t crazy, his tone was just so…

It couldn’t be possible.

“White I guess.”

Kyungsoo poured a glass and put it in front of Jongin, making eye contact with him before heading out to take a shower himself. Jongin was speechless.

Could it be?

No, there was no way.


End file.
